1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for video conferencing in a mobile terminal wherein signal reproduction is carried out with priority given to a currently talking user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video-enabled terminals are generally used to perform audio and visual communication by transmitting and receiving images and voices through video and audio channels. Video telephony enables users of camera-equipped video terminals to see each other during phone conversations. Video telephony services may be provided through circuit-switching based on exchangers or through packet-switching over All-Internet Protocol (IP) networks. A video telephony service on a mobile communication network must be implemented according to the H.323, H.324 or H.324M recommendation from the International Telecommunications Union (ITU). H.323 is a system protocol for providing a video telephony service on a packet data network such as an IP-based network. H.324 is a system protocol for voice, video and data transmission over a public network and H.324M (Mobile) is a version of H.324 adapted for mobile communication.
When a video conference is performed using video-enabled mobile terminals, each mobile terminal receives a voice signal and an image signal from multiple conference participants.
Since a mobile terminal is a terminal to be carried by the user, a size limitation exists for the mobile terminal. As a result, the size limitation of the mobile terminal places a limit on resources equipped in the mobile terminal, including a central processing unit and memory. Hence, reproducing the voice signal and image signal from the multiple conference participants may impose a heavy burden on resource usage of the mobile terminal.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for limiting resource usage of a mobile terminal during video conferencing.